The invention is a viewing device, particularly a viewing device which allows an image consisting, for example, of symbols such as geographic or any other symbols, to be superimposed on a first image of, for example, a natural scene.
The second image can be any image or an image of the scene observed, processed, for example, to produce an "infrared image" i.e. an image in which contrasts are determined by the temperature of the various elements in the scene.
In the prior art, scenes are observed through a telescope (the navy) or, more frequently, through binoculars, appreciated for the luminosity of the image produced.